Conventionally, a pump dispenser is generally manufactured separately from a container, and is used as a jet container with a jet function as being connected to a mouth portion of the container via a cap.
As a connection structure between the mouth portion (a neck portion) of the container (a bottle) and the cap as described above, various types are present, such as those of screwing or fitting-in. Among these, an example of a connection by using two motions, “a pushing motion” and “a rotating motion”, is a bayonet connection.
This is useful because the operation is simple and fixation force is reliable.
As an example of a bayonet connection structure, Patent Literature 1 (cap mount mechanism) describes a structure as below.
That is, the patent specification describes that at least three bayonet provisions are formed on an outer surface of a neck portion of a bottle, lugs as many as the bayonet provisions are formed on an outer surface of a cap and configured to releasably lock by three or more bayonet mechanisms and, compared to a structure using two or more bayonet mechanisms, the cap does not rock and therefore the bottle and the cap are reliably sealed together.